


Lemon and Blueberry

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK and Carlos arrive home after both of them have survived long, gruelling shifts. TK makes Carlos a late-night breakfast because sometimes dates are hard to fit in when you're a first responder.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157984
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Lemon and Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “What do you want for breakfast?” “It’s 10 PM” “Oh”+ Late Night Hangouts + Favourite Date
> 
> Dedicated to the Ducklings. You know who you are. <3

TK stumbled into the house, tripping over his shoes as he tried to kick them off, causing Carlos to let out a laugh, his arm draped around TK’s shoulders.

“I’m so tired, I feel wrecked,” TK murmured; leaning on the wall, he took a deep breath. 

“Me too,” Carlos muttered. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“It’s 10 pm,” TK replied as he managed to get them both upright and guided them toward the couch, the stairs feeling like too much of an obstacle at the moment. One that would likely end in some form of traumatic head injury. “We need to get like a pull-out or something.” 

Carlos leaned on him, mumbling some cheek comment about pulling out that TK would try to parse later. “Wait, so what’s for breakfast?” He asked again, his breath ghosting across TK’s neck. 

“It’s still 10 pm,” TK murmured back, dragging his eyes open. 

“Oh,” Carlos muttered. “But pancakes.” 

“I’ll make you some pancakes,” TK propped Carlos against one of the pillows and stood up. 

“No,” Carlos protested, “You’ll burn down the kitchen.”

“Thanks, babe. I’m a firefighter; I can manage not to do that,” TK replied, stretching his arms over his head. “Besides, you’ve never had my pancakes, the one thing which I excel at.” 

“Okay,” Carlos curled up on the couch, smaller than TK could’ve thought he could become. 

\------

“Carlos, baby, wake up,” TK shook him gently after placing two plates on the coffee table along with a small candle (battery operated, of course). “It’s date night.”

“Date? I should change,” Carlos mumbled, sitting upright he rubbed his eyes, curls in disarray and quite frankly, looking too adorable for words. 

“No, no, not that kind of date,” TK cupped his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips, stroking the stubble on his jawline. “This is a stay at home, breakfast late at night kind of date.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Carlos ran his fingers through his hair and straightened up properly. “These look good.” 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” TK nudged him over and settled in on the couch next to him, handing him a plate. “Dig in.”

Carlos took a bite, tilting his head to the side. “This is so good,” he muttered around a bite, then quickly took another.

TK smiled at him and dug into his own pancakes, the two of them lapsing into silence as they got some fuel into their bodies. 

“That was one of the best things I’ve ever tasted,” Carlos told him, leaning in for a quick kiss. “You can make those for me on any date you want.” 

TK beamed at him and kissed him back. “You head up to bed; I’ll be there in a moment.” He pecked him on the lips and stood to clean up their dishes.

Carlos headed upstairs, and by the time TK walked in, he was snoring softly, passed out, hair still wet from his shower. 

TK showered quickly and made sure to put his clothes and Carlos’ in the hamper before changing into a pair of shorts. He lifted the covers carefully and slid into bed, shifting around; he closed his eyes. 

“Love you,” Carlos murmured before wrapping him in his arms.

TK smiled to himself and stroked Carlos’ neck. “Love you too.”


End file.
